


This One's For You

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Football RPF
Genre: #donaloschi, Character Study, Explicit Sexual Content, Lots of unsaid things, M/M, Sexuality Crisis, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: Chissà se c’è gusto a strattonare Giulio per farlo cadere nell’erba.





	1. we're born to fly / so let's keep living 'til it all falls down

**Author's Note:**

> Dopo un anno di pausa, torno a partecipare al Big Bang (ottava edizione). Liz mi ha regalato [una cover art bellissima](http://imgur.com/a/qoJd2) (che trovate a inizio storia) e tante paroline belle (ma ha letto solo la bozza, quindi magari dopo aver letto il resto mi ucciderà).

  
(cover art by [lisachan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan))

**~ THIS ONE'S FOR YOU**

**1x01**  
  
**we're born to fly**  
**so let's keep living 'til it all falls down**

 

Tutto sommato, Alberto si ritiene di buon carattere.

Non può che essere così, dopotutto, se riesce a gestire uno sforna-cazzate a nastro come Mario Balotelli in carne, ossa e idiozia; o se non ha ancora mandato a ‘fanculo il _sior_ Galliani che, evidentemente, non ha in lui la fiducia che (incomprensibilmente) hanno in Mario nella sponda sbagliata di Milano – e dire che Mario tifa Milan. Alberto potrebbe scommetterci la PlayStation nuova, no, la casa: se Galliani avesse da scegliere tra lui e Mario, prenderebbero la testa di cazzo, e ciao ciao al buon carattere che può restare a svernare a Parma o Bologna o Genova o quel che vi pare, purché non sia a Milano.

Forse è per questo che in ritiro ha legato praticamente solo con gli “esiliati”, con quelli che non hanno trovato neanche un angolino di spazio nella squadra in cui sono stati svezzati e cresciuti, e si sono ritrovati nella ridente e sonnolenta provincia dal martedì alla fine della partita settimanale. Per poi passare quel poco di tempo libero rimasto a Milano, ovviamente. Altrettanto ovviamente, Alberto ha legato anche con quelli abbastanza sani di mente, a compensare la croce che gli è stata affibbiata, sotto la voce “grande amico”.

 

*

 

A Dio piacendo, Mario ha deciso che l’obiettivo principale del suo stage in Under è infastidire Davide, il secondo portatore della succitata croce, quindi Alberto può tirare un sospiro di sollievo (anche se gli dispiace tantissimo per Davide, che ha da sopportare Mario pure in squadra) e concentrarsi sulla partitella nove contro nove per davvero. Al terzo spintone troppo energico di Mario su Davide, anche il CT perde la pazienza, e il “quattro” alla destra di Alberto sorride un po’ troppo. Di Giulio, Alberto sa solo che ha giocato anche lui nell’Inter, e quello che è riuscito a raccontargli in due ore scarse spalmate tra i tre pasti principali.

“Fanno sempre così,” commenta, facendo spallucce, “uno non si rende conto che non può passare l’esistenza a mettere una pezza sui disastri dell’altro, l’altro non si rende conto che non può passarla sempre liscia”.

Alberto sbuffa: di pezze per riparare ai casini di Mario ne ha messe parecchie e personalmente, sa di cosa parla. “Perché non lo manda a ‘fanculo, allora?”

“Dade? Per lo stesso motivo per cui non lo fai tu.”

“ _Touché_. Sai di me più di quanto non sappia io.”

“Ci sta, sei più interessante di me.”

L’ultima affermazione di Giulio ci mette un po’, prima di rendersi comprensibile al cervello di Alberto. E quando la afferra è troppo tardi per chiedere spiegazioni, perché ora Mario e Davide sono nella stessa squadra – contro di lui – e per un po’ non c’è motivo perché l’uno spintoni l’altro.

 

*

 

“Non ho trovato un momento per chiederti una cosa.” Alberto lo guarda versarsi il contenuto di un’intera bottiglia d’acqua in gola e in faccia, a cascata, prima di continuare. “In che senso sono più _interessante_?”

Giulio si stringe nelle spalle, dubbioso. “Come faccio a spiegartelo?”

“Provaci?”

“Gli attaccanti sono sempre i più interessanti di tutti. E i terzini i meno interessanti. È una questione di ruoli, no? È più facile che tu arrivi a cento gol in carriera, che io ne segni uno soltanto.”

“Mica si campa soltanto di gol. E comunque non segno così tanto.”

Giulio sorride. Strano che una bocca così piccola nasconda un sorriso tanto ampio. “Vuoi scommettere?”

“Quello che voglio, se segni prima del mio centesimo gol. Che arriverà quando avrò quarant’anni, probabilmente.” Alberto sorride di rimando. “E quello che vuoi tu, in caso contrario.”

“Bene.” Giulio gli stringe la mano, prima di tirargli un pugno scherzoso. “So già cosa voglio da te.”

“E cosa?”

“Quando arriverai a novantanove te lo farò sapere.”

Alberto scoppia a ridere.

Alla fine si ritrovano a passare insieme quasi tutto il tempo libero, un po’ come fa Mario con Davide. Riesce a capire un po’ di più il suo amico, adesso.

Chissà se c’è gusto a strattonare Giulio per farlo cadere nell’erba.

 

*

 

Fino a quando Alberto non lo ammette a se stesso, non realizza di ritrovarsi di fronte a un problema, un problema vero. Ma sentire una mancanza così acuta di una persona che non conosci poi chissà quanto, che hai incrociato un paio di volte sul campo e poco più, ma per la quale non riesci a provare altro che stima e affetto e desiderio di leggere un suo SMS prima di andare a dormire, non è una sensazione piacevole. Alberto non ha mai provato panico se non in momenti di grave e vero pericolo, tipo quando l’auto è andata dritta in curva a causa del ghiaccio e lui si è ritrovato con la testa semischiacciata nell’airbag e un vuoto di memoria su cosa abbia fatto nelle due ore successive. La lontananza di Giulio non è grave quanto un incidente d’auto, però la notizia che Giulio passi alcuni giorni a riposo, e che li passi a Parma, gli scioglie un grumo ansioso dentro.

“Ti va se vengo da te domani sera, allora?” gli chiede per telefono, allegro.

Alberto batte un paio di volte le palpebre, cercando di restare calmo il più possibile. “Pensavo venissi a stare da me. Lo davo per scontato.”

“Mmmmh. In albergo starò benissimo. Non mi piace andare a incomodare altre persone.”

“Non mi dai fastidio! Che sei scemo?”

“Allora posso venire?”

“Sicuro. Quando?”

“Alle otto? Una pizza veloce?” propone Giulio, ottenendo in risposta un lento cenno col capo prima (che non può vedere) e un mugolio di assenso poi. “Dobbiamo parlare un po’”, aggiunge, quasi casualmente, prima di salutarlo.

La coscienza di Alberto si trasferisce nella goccia di sudore che percorre lentamente la sua fronte, aggrappandosi meglio che può alla sua pelle, prima di precipitare di colpo; quando si infrange contro la sua coscia Alberto sussulta, e comincia a chiedersi cosa lo aspetta. Cosa aspetta entrambi.

 

*

 

“Un locale.”

“Un locale.” Giulio ridacchia, dando un morso famelico alla fetta di pizza e facendone sparire quasi metà. Alberto è quasi più concentrato sul movimento della masticazione che su ciò che gli si sta proponendo. “Sai, è brutto ridurre a un _locale_ uno stabilimento. Sulla Riviera, ché tanto non falliscono mai. Potresti anche non andarci mai, se vuoi, ma poiché nei miei sogni il nostro stabilimento è pieno di strafiche in costume di giorno e strafiche mezze nude di notte, mi sa che non vorresti perdertelo.”

Alberto ride, arrotolando una fetta di pizza partendo dalla punta fino a quando non diventa un rotolo spesso e stretto. “Perché non una discoteca a Milano?”

“Troppi casini.” Giulio piega la testa, annuisce, si esibisce in una serie di smorfie prima di allungarsi a sgocciolare il fondo della birra più vicina direttamente sulla lingua. “Porco cazzo il salamino piccante,” ansima, e riprende il discorso solo dopo aver tracannato mezza bottiglia d’acqua. “Sì, be’, dicevo… se vuoi prenderti qualcosa tipo l’Hollywood, poi non lamentarti se ci trovi le Belen e i belin, la coca e le mignotte. Troppe rogne da gestire, non fa per me.”

“Mh.” Alberto sporge un labbro, chiedendosi da quale cartone prendere la prossima fetta. “Perché io?”

“Mica solo tu. Ho messo su un bel gruppo, qualcuno lo conosci, qualcuno te lo farò conoscere.” Giulio si volta verso Alberto, quando non ottiene commento. “Ah, in quel senso. Perché non tu?”

“Non so. Non abbiamo neanche mai dormito insieme in camera in ritiro, non è che siamo… boh, come me e Mario, per prendere un esempio che puoi capire.”

“Dio mi scampi dall’essere _come Mario e chiunque_ ,” borbotta Giulio.

“Mmmmh. Sì, non posso darti torto,” ride di rimando. “Quindi? Perché io?”

“Perché mi piaci?”

“In quale dei novecento sensi possibili?”

“Ce ne sono novecento?” C’è qualcosa, nel sorriso di Giulio, che inquieta Alberto – anche se non in un modo sgradevole in senso assoluto. “Boh, allora direi ottocentonovantanove su novecento.”

“Qual è quello che hai escluso?”

“Quello che inizia con _mi piaci_ e finisce con _scopiamo_ ,” butta lì, tornando a ridere subito dopo. “Non lo so, Alberto, è una sensazione istintiva. Non sei mai il primo a fare casino, sei un ragazzo tutto sommato tranquillo. Sei come Dade, solo con la testa tra di noi e non persa tra le nuvole.”

“Dade chi?”

“Santon, no? Comunque, sento che mi posso fidare di te, tutto qua. E sento che potrei accettare anche il senso numero novecento di piacere, se me lo chiedessi.”

“Non credo che succederà tanto presto,” ridacchia Alberto, buttando un altro cartone vuoto di lato sulla pila di scatole ai piedi del divano. “Però posso chiederti se ti piacerebbe giocare con me.”

“Neanche da chiedere. PES o FIFA?”

“FIFA, ovvio.”

“Alleluia. E…”

Alberto sogghigna. “Sì, puoi toglierti le scarpe. Ma solo se non uccidi piante, animali e persone nel raggio di tre metri dai piedi.”

Giulio scalcia via le scarpe, si allunga sul pouf enorme davanti a loro, e accetta il joypad dalle mani di Alberto. “E per la società?”

“Facciamo che mi mandi le carte e le faccio vedere a chi ne capisce più di me coi soldi. Non posso dirti sì o no così, senza neanche uno straccio di progetto.”

“Vedi perché dico che sei una persona seria e mi piaci per questo?” Giulio stampa un bacio sulla guancia di Alberto, più per scherzo che per altro.

Nel pieno della notte, quando ognuno dei due è a casa sua, Giulio non riesce a dormire, oppresso dalla quantità di pizza fuori misura: e Alberto non riesce a dormire, oppresso da quel contatto rapido e senza significato.

 

*

 

Alla prima occasione utile, riescono a farsi mettere in stanza insieme. Alberto è letteralmente terrorizzato all’idea che Mario possa prenderla male, come fa quando qualcosa che ritiene di sua proprietà (ovvero chiunque e qualunque cosa ricada al di fuori delle categorie mentali “estranei”, “idioti” e “rogne”) esce al di fuori del proprio campo visivo; ma Mario, per grazia divina ricevuta, è così impegnato a pensare ai cazzi suoi – quali, non è dato saperlo – che a stento risponde “OK” ad Alberto che, con contegno degno di una suora Orsolina, lo ha informato della novità. Non può fare a meno di riderne con Giulio, la sera dopo cena; e Giulio inclina ogni volta la testa all’indietro per ridere, il pomo d’Adamo che si muove a scatti e i denti bianchissimi e leggermente _vampireschi_ che balenano tra le labbra sottili.

“Non dovresti ridere di me,” si lagna Alberto. “Mario è più o meno il mio migliore amico, mi sento come se l’avessi tradito.”

“Quindi sono la tua amante? Ora si spiega perché sono tutto nudo sul tuo letto.”

“Ti sei seduto nudo su quel letto, quindi ora è il _tuo_ letto. E comunque non è divertente.”

“Be’, ora ti racconto qualcosa che lo è. Ultime notizie: poteva andarti peggio. Dade l’ha presa malissimo.”

“Ma dai. Non mi avevi detto che dorme già con Mario quando è con voi?”

“Appunto.” Giulio comincia a sfregare l’asciugamano lungo tutto il corpo, con energia. “Mi ha accusato di abbandonarlo e di averlo privato di una delle poche notti fuori in cui può dormire.”

“Con te dormiva?”

“Più o meno. Cioè, dopo aver fatto un centinaio di partite a carte dormivamo.”

Alberto si batte una mano sulla fronte. “E non mi avete mai invitato.” Si guardano per qualche istante, poi scoppiano a ridere. “Che meraviglia, saremo tre vecchi che giocano a briscola al baretto.”

“Ti consiglio il poker. È l’unico gioco in cui puoi sperare che Davide perda qualche volta.” Giulio si ritiene sommariamente asciutto, quindi si infila nei primi vestiti che trova nella valigia e si piazza sul letto; Alberto si dondola sul bordo del proprio, indeciso se andare a fare anche lui la doccia, alla buon’ora, o restare lì a guardare Giulio che non smette proprio mai, mai mai mai, di avere un lieve sorriso quando si accorge di essere nel campo visivo di Alberto.


	2. let's close our eyes and let the moment drive the whole world out

**1x02**   
  
**let's close our eyes**   
**and let the moment drive the whole world out**

 

Alberto si sveglia, e fuori sta appena albeggiando: borbotta tra sé e sé, pensando che non riuscirà a riaddormentarsi e quand’anche ci riuscisse, che non riuscirà a dormire per più di un’ora prima che suoni la sveglia, quindi tanto vale rinunciarci da subito e mettersi a leggere qualcosa, o cercare il Game Boy Advance in borsa. Non fa neanche in tempo a mettersi seduto, che un “Buongiorno” un po’ impastato lo fa sobbalzare.

“Pensavo dormissi.”

“Mi sono svegliato mezz’ora fa,” risponde Giulio, facendo seguire a quelle parole il suono soddisfatto e di gola che dà voce a tutto il suo corpo che si stiracchia. “Sognavi?”

“Boh. Non mi ricordo mai niente, dei miei sogni. Perché me lo chiedi?”

“Perché muovevi le labbra. Stavi parlando nel sonno.” Alberto ringrazia che l’alba non sia proprio chiarissima, perché è vero che dei suoi sogni non ricorda _quasi_ mai niente, ma quello di stanotte se lo ricorda, e ricorda anche cosa aveva detto, e a chi. È, anzi, il motivo principale per cui si è svegliato: l’imbarazzo che gli ha suscitato quel sogno, un sogno decisamente senza senso, e quello che accadeva nel sogno. Sogno a cui smetterà di pensare in 3, 2, 1…

“Ti sei addormentato in piedi?”

“Mmmmh. Cercavo di spremermi per vedere se ricordavo qualcosa del sogno,” inventa all’istante, “mi hai incuriosito perché sono certo di non aver mai parlato nel sonno.” _Spero_.

“Dai, vieni qua.” Giulio batte con una mano sul materasso, per poi fare leva su entrambe e tirarsi a sedere. “Ti racconto il mio, di sogno.”

Con uno sbuffo, Alberto obbedisce. “Spero non sia porno.”

“Naaaa. Ho sognato te.” Alberto sbarra gli occhi, voltandosi a guardarlo direttamente, ma Giulio sorride con tanta naturalezza, l’espressione così riposata, che riesce a calmarsi quasi subito. “Giocavi in Inghilterra contro una squadra allenata da Guardiola.”

“Volesse Iddio. Per carità, dove sto, sto bene. Ma sognare un po’ più in grande, ogni tanto…” Giulio sospira, e Alberto gli dà uno schiaffetto sull’avambraccio. “Vale anche per te, Mister Provinciale,” sottolinea, utilizzando il nomignolo che Giulio stesso si è dato.

“Non credo. Dopotutto io ho sognato te, no? E possiamo escludere che tu abbia sognato me.”

Alberto esita un po’ troppo prima di confermarglielo con una scusa a caso. E alla fine, conviene con se stesso di non avere il coraggio di mentire. Giulio sogghigna.

“Quindi ricordi cosa hai sognato?”

“Giulio…”

“E dai, non puoi lasciarmi così in sospeso, Dade mi racconta sogni che avrebbero bisogno di una squadra di psicanalisti con dieci anni di esperienza!”

“Non sono Davide, Giulio!”

“No, sei ugualmente stizzoso ma più bellino,” ride Giulio, e Alberto ha un mezzo mancamento. “Dai, mi hai sognato? Sognavi che alzavo una coppa in faccia a qualcuno? Che mi rompevo il crociato? Che giocavo…”

“Ho sognato che ti baciavo, va bene?”

“Ah,” risponde subito Giulio, poi più nulla, e una pausa di fastidioso silenzio a opprimere entrambi. Poi, quando diventa insostenibile, si ritrovano a parlarsi addosso.

“Mi dispiace, scusa, ho detto una cazzata, non so neanche io perché…”

“Mh, okay, non vedo perché no, in fondo…”

Tornano ad ammutolire, poi Alberto posa un dito sulle labbra di Giulio. “ _Cosa?_ ”

“Non mi hai chiesto di sposarti, è solo un bacio.”

Alberto sente i lineamenti del proprio viso paralizzarsi in un’espressione che di sicuro non è un sorriso. Probabilmente è una smorfia di orrore. “Cristo, Giulio, l’ho _sognato_ , non ho detto che voglio baciarti, ho detto che ho sognato che ti baciavo, è _diverso_!”

“Se magari eviti di urlarlo al regno intero,” commenta a bassa voce di rimando, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Levati lo sfizio, così non lo sogni più. Te lo dico per esperienza.”

“Cosa, hai sognato di limonare qualcuno e ti sei _levato lo sfizio_?”

“No, ho sognato di mangiare falafel e sono andato a mangiarli la sera dopo.”

“Fantastico. Più o meno la stessa cosa.”

Giulio si appoggia sul gomito, ritrovandosi a sfiorare Alberto con un ginocchio. “Già,” commenta semplicemente. “E non hai detto no, mi hai solo dato del pazzo. Potrei avere bisogno della tua squadra personale di psicanalisti, un giorno o l’altro.”

Quando Alberto si rende conto che si è fatto abbastanza chiaro e ora riesce a vedere tutte le sfumature degli occhi di Giulio (e sono veramente tante più di quante abbia mai potuto immaginare, verde e ottone e marrone e ferro), si rende conto anche che è troppo tardi per allontanarsi, addurre una qualsiasi scusa, assestare uno spintone o, insomma, fare qualunque cosa pur di impedire quello che sta per succedere. Alberto, chissà perché, non vuole neanche che qualcosa impedisca quello che sta per succedere, perciò smette semplicemente di annegare negli occhi di Giulio: chiude gli occhi, dischiude leggermente le labbra, e si ritrae di scatto dopo che i denti di Giulio cozzano contro i suoi, un rintocco sinistro e doloroso. “Cristo!” mugola, tenendosi il mento e le labbra con la mano, mentre l’altro prende a salmodiare bestemmie irripetibili e inequivocabilmente toscane. “Avrei preferito che mi avessi baciato.”

“Anche io. Non sapevo che non avessi mai baciato un ragazzo.”

Alberto sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte, a disagio. “No che non l’ho mai fatto.”

“Nemmeno io.”

“E allora perché dici che è colpa mia?”

“Perché anche io volevo baciarti.”

“Okay.” Per qualche ragione, sentirlo sembra molto più spaventoso di quanto non lo fosse fino a prima che ci provasse. “Non dovremmo provarci più.”

“Okay.” Giulio sorride: ha un sorriso sottilissimo, aperto e insieme sornione, e non sembra neppure deluso. Alberto non riesce a capirlo. Alberto non riesce a capire neppure se stesso.

“Oppure possiamo riprovarci,” balbetta, e il sorriso di Giulio si allarga impercettibilmente.

“Okay,” ripete lui: stavolta gli passa una mano dietro alla nuca, come a dirgli che, adesso che ha dato un assenso esplicito, non può tirarsi indietro di nuovo. Alberto trema quando le loro labbra si sfiorano, e basta il primo contatto con la lingua di Giulio per mandargli a fuoco tutto il resto del corpo: gli si infiamma il viso all’istante, e poi il collo lì dove le dita di Giulio lo stringono piano, e poi le spalle, il torso e giù lungo la spina dorsale, fino alle punte dei piedi. Man mano che ricambia quel bacio, sente quello stesso calore trasmettersi anche nel corpo di Giulio, vicino al suo in un modo che mai avrebbe ritenuto possibile o anche solo accettabile. Quando si stacca da lui, lo fa così a malincuore che l’aria che dà sollievo ai polmoni è quasi amara. _Basta così_ , gli impone il suo cervello; _va’ a farti fottere_ , grida tutto il resto del corpo.

“Il primo bacio è sempre un disastro,” commenta Giulio, apparentemente da molto lontano; Alberto ha bisogno di analizzare parola per parola per comprendere cosa dice, e anche così non è certo che abbia senso ciò che ha appena ascoltato.

“Vaffanculo,” farfuglia, “uno dei baci migliori della mia vita.” Arrossisce subito dopo, perché quell’ _uno dei baci migliori della sua vita_ gliel’ha dato _un ragazzo_ , e non è molto sicuro di poter accettare la cosa nel breve termine.

“Non questo,” lo corregge Giulio, sorridendo pigramente ancora una volta, “quello in cui ci siamo raspati i denti a vicenda. Questo era il secondo ciak.”

Alberto scoppia a ridere, suo malgrado. “Si può avere una replica, un giorno o l’altro?”

“Vacci piano,” gli risponde, ancora una volta troppo vicino alle sue labbra per non essere preoccupante, “quello che stai pensando tu, lo sto pensando anch’io.”

Alberto si sporge verso di lui, prende un minimo di iniziativa: è un bacio meno imbarazzato, più breve, ma abbastanza profondo da strappare un mugolio a Giulio, uno di quelli che senti solo nei film porno. A interromperli sono le suonerie dei telefoni che partono in simultanea, e che suonano la prima sveglia delle due che hanno impostato per non fare tardi all’allenamento mattutino. Con un’ombra di senso di colpa, si guardano senza parlare, e decidono di non condividere il bagno come è sensato che facciano.

 

*

 

La testa di Alberto è leggera, così leggera che sembra voler schizzare via dal resto del corpo, come un palloncino desidera a ogni costo sfuggire dalle mani di un bambino felice tra le giostre. Arrivato a sera, si stupisce di come sia riuscito non solo a sopravvivere alla giornata, ma anche a non dare risposte completamente sballate a chi gli poneva ordini o domande – qualcosa di assolutamente straordinario, perché non c’è spazio nella sua testa vuota e leggera per altro che per Giulio, per quello che gli ha fatto Giulio, per quello che _lui_ ha fatto a Giulio, Cristo. Non ricorda altro che i particolari che gli hanno marchiato a fuoco la mente: la barba che punge, la lingua calda e umida, morbida, che asseconda la sua, il corpo teso di Giulio sotto di lui e un sorriso che mette tenerezza. E mette i brividi.

Anche per questo Alberto è stato il primo ad andar via, no, _a fuggire_ , dopo l’uscita (rigorosamente quasi-alcool-free, il mister è capacissimo di metterli fuori squadra anche se ritornassero in albergo più tardi delle ventitré) e a chiudersi in camera. Aspetta dieci minuti, che diventano venti e poi una lunghissima e angosciante mezz’ora, e passa tutto il tempo ad alzarsi e sedersi dal letto, a scorrere i messaggi del cellulare senza aprirli, a lavarsi i denti per l’ennesima volta. Non ricorda neppure con quale scusa è riuscito ad andare via. Si concentra solo sul tramestio fuori dalla sua porta, sulla card magnetica che striscia nella fessura della serratura elettronica della camera, dello scatto della maniglia; Giulio non ha ancora neppure chiuso la porta alle sue spalle, e si ritrova con la lingua di Alberto che preme contro le proprie labbra, assaporando il sospiro di sollievo che emette quando, un istante di tensione più tardi, risponde al suo bacio.

“Mi sarebbe bastato un ciao,” mormora, riprendendo fiato, e mordicchia il labbro di Alberto prima di baciarlo di nuovo, con puro istinto, facendo saltare in aria le inibizioni e il raziocinio. Alberto riesce a spegnere il cervello, di tanto in tanto, e sono i momenti in cui scopre la ruvidezza della pelle delle braccia e la liscia curvatura di quella della schiena, o quelli in cui comprende che la maglia di Giulio è di troppo, o che, sì, lui può fare lo stesso con quella del suo pigiama. Si riaccende, allarmato, quando Giulio fa scorrere le sue mani oltre l’elastico del pantalone: e non perché gli dispiaccia il contatto, ma perché ha un’erezione spaventosamente evidente che ha cominciato a premere contro la coscia di Giulio; e Alberto non è gay, se lo ripete nella mente tre o quattro volte per sincerarsene (gli basta pensare un istante a Gabriella nuda e sì, non è gay), ma resta paralizzato, stretto a Giulio in un abbraccio troppo nudo per poter essere assolutamente eterosessuale, stretto nell’angolo formato dal suo letto e dal muro rivestito di una tappezzeria su cui inizia a concentrarsi soltanto adesso.

Poi sobbalza, e la magia gelida che lo ha immobilizzato si scioglie nel contatto tra il suo sesso e la mano di Giulio che scorre al di sopra e intorno ad esso.

“Giuli…”

“Shhh.” Giulio lo accarezza, più che masturbarlo. Il respiro di Alberto incespica, caldissimo, e quando Giulio lo stringe ancora più vicino a sé con la mano libera diventa ancora più spezzato e incerto. Alberto sfiora il suo collo con le labbra, chiudendo gli occhi mentre la presa di Giulio si fa più salda, le sue intenzioni più esplicite; si dimena per aiutarlo ad abbassargli i pantaloni, si lascia convincere a non dire niente, più niente, fino a quando Giulio non avrà finito. Alberto sente le sue labbra baciare le proprie, e poi la mandibola, il collo, la spalla, e seguono i contorni del petto e dei muscoli del ventre, che si alzano e si abbassano in completa balia della paura e della voglia. Poi succede, e Alberto smette nuovamente di pensare, fino a molti momenti dopo aver lasciato andare un grido roco e _oh, Dio, no, cosa hai fatto, cosa abbiamo fatto, rifacciamolo_.

“Rifacciamolo?” ripete Giulio, ridendo, i suoi occhi all’altezza dei propri, e il viso di Alberto va in fiamme quasi all’istante, rendendosi conto che non ha solo pensato, no, ecco, non ha sognato, è successo davvero. Lui e Giulio si sono baciati, poi Giulio gli ha fatto una mezza sega, e poi un pompino. Fantastico. Si sente morire, inseguendo le implicazioni di tutto questo, una più apocalittica dell’altra.

“Giuli…”

“Shhh.” Giulio lo bacia sulla guancia, leggero. “Non dobbiamo parlarne.”

“Ma io voglio parlarne. Cioè…” Alberto si preme i palmi sugli occhi, sobbalza per il freddo improvviso che gli si deposita sulla pelle. “Non so se voglio. Però devo. Dobbiamo.”

“No che non dobbiamo.” Alberto sente il dito di Giulio premere sotto il suo mento, così si costringe a guardarlo negli occhi, un po’ timoroso all’idea di non ritrovarvi più quello che ha scoperto appena pochi giorni prima. “Non dobbiamo,” ripete, convinto, “e non è facile neanche per me. Però era la cosa che volevo farti più di ogni altra.”

Alberto deglutisce. “Davvero?”

“Davvero.” Giulio sorride, un po’ imbarazzato. “Sei un po’ irruento quando perdi il controllo.”

Alberto non riesce a ridere come invece fa lui; chiude gli occhi per un lungo istante, poi li riapre. “Prima di decidere se parlarne o meno…” dice piano, con cautela, masticando ogni parola prima di buttarla fuori. “Oh, vabbè, non riuscirò a dirlo neanche tra un miliardo di anni.” Alberto afferra la zip dei jeans di Giulio, la tira giù, poi infila due dita nell’apertura della stoffa. È ancora duro, e Giulio ha le labbra semiaperte al solo contatto con il rigonfiamento delle mutande; il piacere che gli sta dando con un semplice tocco supera qualsiasi timore o paura. Alberto non ha il coraggio di succhiarglielo, ma sa come farlo godere, con la conoscenza che loro, e i loro coetanei, hanno perfezionato in oltre un decennio di pratica; ma il suo cervello in continua attività gli permette di capire quanto sia diverso praticare quei movimenti su un’altra persona, o quanto sia diverso Giulio punto e basta, Giulio che preferisce le carezze profonde e lente a quelle rapide che Alberto si concede quando ha fretta, Giulio che sussulta di piacere quando Alberto gli accarezza lo scroto, Giulio che è solido e scuro, è più largo e un po’ più corto, e comincia a tremare tutto quando è vicino all’orgasmo e affretta il culmine spingendosi nella sua stretta, e si libera in una mezza dozzina di spasmi violenti che schizzano il suo petto nudo. Alberto ripulisce entrambi qualche istante dopo, senza dire granché, e accetta di baciarlo di nuovo a lungo, lentamente, riflettendo sulla soglia che hanno varcato e che non possono più riguadagnare neanche volendo.

Giulio ha ragione, non devono necessariamente parlarne.

Se non altro perché ora neanche lui sa più cosa dire.

 

*

 

Riescono a stabilire una routine, sempre senza _parlarne_. Se giocano entrambi alla domenica è più facile: quello che finisce la partita per primo prende il primo volo, o un treno o l’auto, e raggiunge l’altro, potendo contare su una mezza dozzina di alberghi abbastanza discreti e di qualità perché si pongano anche solo sospetti su ciò che succede nelle loro camere, una volta arrivata la sera. Non riescono a farlo tutte le settimane, se non altro perché adesso si trovano abbastanza lontani se giocano entrambi nello stadio di casa, e c’è la Coppa Italia, i turni infrasettimanali, i ritiri punitivi. Ma succede, e Alberto si impegna perché succeda “abbastanza spesso”.

“Albe.” Giulio gli prende la testa tra le mani – e già questo da solo è un segnale, perché per tutto il resto del tempo è rimasto a braccia e gambe allargate, come quando fa il morto al mare. Alberto si allontana di pochi centimetri, quelli che bastano per emettere uno schiocco così indecente da farli arrossire entrambi. “Manca poco.”

Alberto sporge la lingua di scatto in tutta risposta, lambendo la punta del suo sesso, e ottenendo di rimando un altro sospiro spezzato altrettanto rapidamente.

“No, davvero,” ribadisce Giulio, prendendo a masturbarsi lentamente, “per quanto possa piacermi l’idea, io non-“, ma si ritrova disarmato e di nuovo prigioniero della bocca di Alberto, che per tutta risposta accelera il suo movimento al punto da fargli perdere il controllo. Un gemito prolungato, colpevolmente soddisfatto. E un colpo di tosse, pochi istanti più tardi, seguito da un “Cristo” un po’ ovattato.

“Meno male che sono io, quello indecente,” commenta, quando Alberto si dimena nel letto per tornare a poterlo guardare negli occhi: ha gli occhi lucidi e un rossore diffuso dalle spalle in su, e Giulio è abbastanza convinto di poter dire la stessa cosa di sé.

“Cosa?” fa lui, mantenendo il punto sul proprio coraggio.

“Lascia perdere.” Giulio lo bacia sul collo, ridendo. “Scusa se per stasera non ti bacio.”

“Accettate. Se non mi lasci un altro succhiotto.”

“Non temere.” Giulio lo bacia ancora, lecca una striscia di pelle che porta fino alla nuca, e si gode il brivido di Alberto. Alberto rabbrividisce per qualunque cosa gli faccia, Alberto dà dipendenza. E Giulio vuole fargli qualunque cosa. È un attimo, prima che si ritrovi sopra di lui, leccando e baciando; sente il sesso di Alberto premere contro la sua coscia, ancora trascurato perché ha voluto pensare solo a lui, perché glielo ha preso per la prima volta in bocca e _oh, Dio, perché non hai dato a nessuna donna questa bocca_ e _oh, no, scusa, grazie Dio, non mi importa se non è una donna, lasciamelo finché può ancora farmi questo_.

Giulio struscia ancora la coscia contro la punta umida di Alberto. Vuole fargli qualunque cosa. E vuole che Alberto gli faccia qualunque cosa. Alberto non lo ha ancora capito, preso com’è dalla bocca di Giulio che lo accoglie per intero, lento quasi come una tortura; ed è troppo tardi quando lo capisce.

“Giulio, no,” ansima, quando la punta del suo sesso sta già premendo contro l’apertura di Giulio: è un diniego sincero, perché Alberto vede Giulio digrignare i denti, lo sente trattenere il respiro e ansimare ed emettere grugniti sofferenti man mano che riesce a calarsi un altro centimetro su di lui; percepisce la sua paura di farsi male, o forse di fare male a lui, e gli spuntano lacrime e vorrebbe liberarlo, ma non sa come, non se rischia di fargli male. Tutto questo dovrebbe spegnere ogni eccitazione, invece ha un sussulto, uno spasmo verso l’alto, e Giulio trattiene ancora il respiro.

“Non finisce mai,” dice, in un tentativo di sdrammatizzare, “in bocca è più facile”.

“Oh, Giuli.” Alberto ha due mani di troppo, le appoggia sulle cosce di Giulio, tese e calde e sudate. “Sei pazzo.”

“Sshh. Se parli ancora mi distraggo. E se mi distraggo, finisco impalato.” Si appoggia al suo petto con le pani, pesante. “Mi ero preparato, perciò lasciami fare.”

Anche potendo, Alberto non saprebbe più cosa dire, o cosa fare. Giulio è stretto oltre ogni immaginazione, più stretto di qualunque donna Alberto abbia avuto da che ha memoria, più di qualunque mano – la propria, quella di altre donne, quella di Giulio, di, uh, _no_ – abbia mai afferrato il suo sesso. Sta facendo male a Giulio, lo sente con ogni fibra del suo stesso essere, e nonostante questo la sua coscienza di sé è tutta concentrata nel farsi strada dentro il corpo di Giulio con i tempi che lui stesso richiede, in un piacere che non ha mai provato e che promette di devastarlo fino a non far tornare nessuno dei due com’era prima. _Soprattutto Giulio_ , ammette Alberto, quando ormai è interamente dentro di lui, e Giulio si ritrova inarcato con le mani appoggiate sulle sue ginocchia, il suo corpo interamente esposto ai suoi occhi, il fiato corto e la gola che non trattiene più né l’aria né i suoni; il suo sesso è di nuovo eretto, quasi gli sfiora l’ombelico per quanto è duro. Alberto riesce solo a pensare che a Giulio in qualche modo _piaccia_ cosa sta facendo, prima di abbandonarsi al movimento lentissimo dei fianchi di Giulio, un movimento che lo lascia uscire di un paio di centimetri prima di tornare ad accoglierlo per intero. Giulio si masturba. Alberto lo aiuta a masturbarsi. Entrambi durano molto meno di quanto potrebbero resistere: Giulio trasale, colto alla sorpresa dall’orgasmo di Alberto, dalla possibilità di sentirne ogni spasmo; e poi dal proprio, caldo e pulsante, che erompe sulla pelle di Alberto senza possibilità di trattenerlo ancora.

Con un altro gemito, Giulio riesce a disincastrarsi da Alberto, ricadendo a peso morto sulla parte di materasso che gli spetta. Alberto è terrorizzato all’idea di vedere del sangue, di avergli lacerato la parte più privata di sé, di avergli fatto del male; il sorriso di Giulio c’è ancora, ma è sfibrato, meno convinto. Avrebbe dovuto dirgli di no, spingerlo via, anche a costo di farlo cadere dal letto, anche a costo di non avere mai più le loro serate.

“La smetti?” sussurra Giulio, stanco come se avesse corso per tre partite intere.

“Cosa?”

“Di fare quella faccia. Pensi troppo.”

“Non è la mia solita faccia?” chiede, tentando di mascherare i suoi pensieri dietro un’espressione un po’ stupita; Giulio ride di gola, semisoffocato dal cuscino su cui giace – lo conosce più di quanto ad Alberto piace ammettere, poco ma sicuro.

“Credo che un po’ di olio o qualcosa avrebbero aiutato. Ma ci vuole un po’ più di così per rompermi il culo.” La faccia di Alberto è tutta una fiamma, ma Giulio è implacabile. “E ti è piaciuto da morire. L’ho sentito. Lo so. Quindi perché fai quella faccia?”

“Perché ti ho fatto--”

“Male? All’inizio un po’, poi…” Giulio ci pensa su per qualche istante, a disagio. “Qualcosa,” decide, annuendo una volta sola. “E fa molto meno male. Credo sia la prostata o qualcosa del genere, sai, come quando ti fanno la visita, ma molto meno fastidioso. Be’, posso capire perché ci tengano così tanto,” brontola, riacquistando una parte della sua strafottenza, “però non credo faccia per me.”

Alberto ride, senza freni, ride e lo bacia, ma il senso di colpa gli pesa ancora.

 

*

 

“Giulio?”

“Mh?”

Alberto si lascia andare a un lieve brivido, ancora, quando Giulio si struscia involontariamente contro la sua schiena, e non parla subito.  “Perché ci succede questo?” riesce poi a dire, quando la pelle calda di Giulio torna a essere una sensazione più o meno statica e più o meno piacevole – almeno fino a quando Giulio non si allunga quel tanto che basta da poggiargli il mento sulla spalla e soffiargli contro l’orecchio, “Questo cosa?”, e Alberto si trattiene quel tanto che basta da non afferrargli una mano e portarsela contro l’inguine, per fargli capire il _questo_.

“Non siamo…”

“Gay?”

“Eh.”

“No, direi che non lo siamo.” Giulio gli mordicchia la pelle tenera della spalla, prima di scivolare di nuovo nella sua metà del letto. “Solo quando siamo insieme.”

“Appunto. Perché?”

Giulio ci pensa su – e con molta serietà, nonostante la stanchezza e il sonno: Alberto crede quasi che si sia addormentato, quando alla fine gli risponde.

“Non lo so. So solo che non mi dà i pensieri che chiaramente dà a te. Ma non ti rilassi mai?”

“Con te…” inizia a dire, ma poi riesce a _sentire_ il sorriso pigro di Giulio, prima ancora di immaginarselo, e allunga una gamba all’indietro per assestargli un calcetto. “Oh, insomma, è questo il punto, non ha senso. Mi basta una ragazza un po’ sopra la media per arraparmi, per pensare alle cose più maiale che farei con lei… e poi farle davvero, se gira bene.” Sospira, e poi chiude gli occhi, non fidandosi a guardare nemmeno il buio della stanza. “Poi arrivi tu e l’unica cosa che voglio è che ce lo succhiamo l’un l’altro. Passi che tu non ci abbia mai pensato, al perché, ma almeno ammettiamo insieme che non è normale.” Alberto attende per qualche istante, prima di tornare a percepire il respiro tiepido e lento di Giulio sulla sua schiena. “E tu stai dormendo, ovviamente, quindi sto straparlando da solo, vero?”

Giulio mormora qualcosa che somiglia vagamente a _forse, più tardi_ , perciò Alberto si limita a tacitare le proprie paranoie con un sospiro e a tentare di controllare l’eccitazione che va e viene.


	3. we're in this together, hear our hearts beat together

**1x03**  
  
**we're in this together**  
**hear our hearts beat together**

 

Più Alberto tenta di fare chiarezza, più si ritrova confuso; questo, fino a quando non smette di provarci, e allora diventa tutto meravigliosamente lineare. Giulio a casa sua, per fare uno strappo alla dieta-campionato e fare le ore piccole non nei lounge bar, ma tra carte e joypad; Alberto a casa di Giulio, sul suo divano grande come un incrociatore da guerra, anzi, su Giulio che è sopra il divano; insieme nei pub, insieme a fare il giro dei lounge bar di Rogoredo in una sola notte, insieme in una stanza d’albergo sul ramo del lago di Como, non quello che volge a mezzogiorno ma quello con vista su villa Clooney. Giulio è cauto, ed è anche impetuoso e bollente e curioso, ma è soprattutto cauto, ed espande i limiti di ciò che entrambi sono disposti a fare in maniera così impercettibile da portare Alberto fuori di testa, a fargli ammettere che vuole ciò che nessuno dei due ha osato esprimere ad alta voce. Non hanno riprovato più a farlo in maniera completa, non tornano mai nemmeno sull’argomento, almeno per il momento: ma il resto… ah, Cristo, il resto non basta per dieci vite. E se Giulio è cauto, Alberto lo è dieci volte di più, perché a quella notte a volte ci pensa, o se la sogna ancora, e gli basta pensarci o sognarla per vergognarsene.

“A che pensi?” mormora Giulio al suo orecchio, passando la lingua sui suoi contorni subito dopo, e trasale. “Anzi, a chi pensi?” dice ancora più piano, e ancora più malizioso.

“Credi che abbia la forza per pensare?” ansima, andando incontro ai movimenti di Giulio; la frizione dei loro corpi è deliziosa, un tormento che sfuma lentamente in un piacere incontrollato, privo di limitazioni – possono decidere quanto lasciarsi andare in ogni momento, o se farlo diventare una gara di resistenza fatta di provocazioni, di improvvise accelerazioni, di carezze che si spingono ovunque. Alberto gioca col pollice intorno a un capezzolo di Giulio, cancellandogli in un colpo il sorriso furbo per trasformarlo in una smorfia tesa; fa passare le mani sulla sua schiena, attirandolo a sé ancora più stretto, percorrendone la curva fino ai glutei. Gli afferra le natiche, allargandole appena.

“Okay, okay, non stavi pensando ad altri uomini,” si lamenta Giulio, che si vendica leccando e mordendo dove riesce ad arrivare. Alberto strofina un dito contro l’apertura di Giulio, come a saggiarne la reazione; per tutta risposta soffoca un gemito contro la sua spalla, così, mentre accelera il ritmo con cui il proprio bacino si struscia al suo, Alberto oltrepassa il limite con la punta dell’indice, accarezzandone il contorno. “Stronzo,” commenta Giulio, ansimando a bocca aperta; gli accarezza i fianchi, si spinge fino ai glutei di Alberto, che non è stupito tanto dalla reazione di Giulio, quanto dalla propria. Lo aspettava. Lo temeva. Tutta la sua concentrazione si condensa in un unico punto, quello che entra dentro di sé, e Alberto realizza che la tensione che accada qualcosa – brutta, bella, non lo sa ancora – è essa stessa fonte di eccitazione.

Giulio cede per primo, però, ed è un orgasmo violento come pochi altri: i mesi di tensione ed attesa esplodono tra di loro, caldi e veementi, e più si ritrovano ad essere lontani, più questi momenti diventano preziosi e sfrenati. È l’ultimo punto di concentrazione di Alberto a spegnersi, prima che il piacere deflagri anche dentro e fuori di lui.

 

*

 

La cautela va a farsi benedire una volta e per sempre quando Alberto va a sbattere contro Mario, metaforicamente parlando (e sarebbe stato meglio, col senno di poi), che è lì a Tolone, ovvero dove non dovrebbe essere. Dodici pagine di Gazzetta pronte per lui, se chiunque, una cameriera, un francese qualsiasi, il CT, anche parecchi dei loro compagni di nazionale, chiunque, lo trovasse lì.

Alberto lo scopre perché si ritrovano Lord Borini in stanza, vagamente scontento e decisamente rassegnato, perché Davide con tante moine e preghiere lo ha implorato di lasciarlo da solo per un paio d’ore. Alberto e Giulio si guardano corrucciati: conoscono Dade abbastanza… cioè, _Giulio_ conosce Dade abbastanza, ma comunque nessuno dei due lo crede capace di portarsi una baldracca in albergo. Dade è _monogamo_ , Cristo, già pensarlo con due donne diverse in due giorni è qualcosa di straordinario.

Giulio e Alberto, alla fine, escono per andare a prendere acqua e snack nella hall. O almeno ci provano, perché dall’ascensore in cui dovrebbero entrare esce Mario, e sono tutti e tre abbastanza scioccati nell’incontrarsi.

“Che ci fai qui?” esala Giulio, il più pronto a riaversi dalla sorpresa, e Alberto gli va a ruota un paio di istanti più tardi.

“Se ti pescano…”

“Lo so cosa mi succede se mi pescano. Sentite, Albe, non mi avete sentito né visto.” Si dirige verso la pianta in vaso nell’angolo del corridoio, scava un po’ nel terriccio, ne estrae qualcosa di bianco e sottile. “Ve ne volete andare, Cristo?” sbotta, fermandosi davanti la stanza di Davide e Fabio. (Ma Fabio non c’è, quindi c’è solo Davide nella stanza. Alberto è sempre più confuso.) Giulio trattiene il fiato, realizzando qualcosa.

Mario striscia la card nella serratura. Prova a entrare in fretta e a chiudersi dietro la porta di scatto, ma Giulio è più veloce. E si pente subito di aver messo un piede in camera, perché strilla qualcosa di simile a “Ommioddio!”, prima che Mario gli tappi la bocca di forza. Alberto, che Mario lo conosce, sa che quella che ha in faccia è l’espressione della furia cieca, e che è pronto a picchiare Giulio, quindi si slancia per separarli e calmarlo, come ha sempre fatto negli anni passati. Vede quello che ha visto Giulio. Non ha la forza di provare a gridare. Probabilmente Davide era in una posizione anche peggiore di quella in cui è adesso, mentre prova a coprirsi con un cuscino, mentre scalcia via col piede nudo oggetti dalla forma e dall’utilizzo inequivocabile.

“Voi due…” esala Giulio, libero dalla stretta di Mario, che reagisce con un gesto di stizza.

“Già. Come voi due.”

“Voi due?” strilla Davide, dimenticandosi di essere stato colto in flagrante.

“Dade, quanto sei stupido.”

“Non sono stupido! Perché avrei dovuto pensarlo?”

“Perché Albe non se ne sarebbe mai andato dalla stanza se non fosse stato per un motivo dannatamente buono?” Per qualche motivo, a Mario adesso viene da ridere.

“Aspetta, Mario, noi due…” inizia a farfugliare Alberto, perdendosi subito dopo perché davvero non sa cosa dire o come giustificarsi. Giulio è scarlatto in viso. Con costernazione, Alberto capisce cos’è che lo imbarazza oltre le parole; con scorno ulteriore, lo capisce anche Mario.

“ _Aaaaah_. No, Giulio, Dade è _mio_. Non pensarci nemmeno.”

“No, no. Non intendevo… non voglio… cioè Dade, scusa ma…” Giulio annaspa, chiede soccorso ad Alberto con un’occhiata disperata – ma quale aiuto può dargli? – e poi ammette, a fatica, “non è lui… siete _voi_ …”

“Vuoi vederci scopare?”

Giulio trattiene il respiro. Torna a guardare Alberto, e lui riesce a leggere in quello sguardo. _Lo vuoi anche tu?_ Qual è la risposta giusta a una domanda del genere?

Mario decide per tutti e due, strappando via a Davide, una alla volta, ogni possibile difesa per coprire la sua erezione. Dà la perfetta impressione di una pantera pronta ad azzannare la preda, dopo averla presa a zampate. Mario si spoglia. Alberto si eccita, ma per qualche motivo, è spaventato come mai prima di quel momento. Molto più di quando ha scoperto quanto gli piaceva baciare Giulio, molto più di quando lo ha scopato (per la prima e unica volta), infinitamente più di quando ha realizzato di soffrire più per la sua assenza che per le cose strane che succedono tra loro in sua presenza.

Gli fa paura, e lo eccita, e gli fa paura che ciò lo ecciti.

Ad Alberto sembra di vivere un video in streaming a scatti. Mario che sparisce dentro Davide in un affondo fluido. Davide che sembra non aspettasse altro. Giulio che si appoggia al muro del piccolo corridoio che dà sulla camera da letto, con l’aria di chi sente la mancanza di aria. Giulio che si appoggia a lui, le loro erezioni che cozzano, il fiato di Giulio rovente anche attraverso la maglietta. Il video riparte di colpo, Mario va troppo forte, troppo veloce, Davide grida, _si spezzerà_ , ma non si spezza. Alberto e Giulio finiscono sull’altro letto, gli occhi che dardeggiano su Davide e Mario, a turno. Giulio masturba entrambi con una sola mano, lentamente, guardando il film porno personale che mai hanno neppure pensato di cercare.

Alberto viene tra le dita di Giulio, riversando seme e sensi di colpa, e Mario arriva al culmine dentro Davide, i cui fianchi sono pieni di segni rossi, perché Mario è possessivo con Davide come è possessivo di qualunque cosa o persona ritenga propria; si stacca da lui, si alza dal letto, si avvicina a loro. Alberto si ritrae, d’istinto, scoprendo che non ha spazio per ritrarsi. Mario cala sul viso di Alberto, inesorabile, e lo bacia, forzando le sue labbra, invadendo le sue difese. Alberto prova a respingerlo. Mario prova a far scorrere un dito tra le sue natiche. Giulio prova a difenderlo. Mario sorride, impudico.

“Ci saremmo divertiti un sacco, io e te,” sussurra all’orecchio di Alberto. “Perché non me l’hai detto?” Al silenzio, contrattacca con un’altra domanda. “Non vuoi toccarmi?”

“Mario, non fare lo stronzo,” sospira Davide dietro di lui. “Lasciali stare.”

“Ma potremmo…”

“No,” sottolinea Davide, ma il “No” di Alberto è ancora più netto. “No,” ripete Alberto, rivestendosi in fretta e lasciandosi quella pazzia alle spalle. Chiede ospitalità al Caldi, che è l’unico, lì a Tolone, a dover dormire da solo, inventandosi che “stanno facendo festa” (Luca non ha difficoltà a crederci, e si limita ad alzare gli occhi al cielo, esasperato).

Più che usare il letto libero, si ritrova a usare il bagno.

 

*

 

Nel giro di una settimana, Alberto cambia numero di telefono e disdice il contratto di affitto di Genova – forse avrà una possibilità di giocarsela nel suo Milan, dopotutto, quindi le cose non fanno così schifo – e anche quello del suo vecchio appartamento a Milano – il pretesto è di volerne prendere uno più grande, più bello e più centrale, e anche se alla fine quello nuovo non è nessuna di queste cose, chi lo conosce finge di credergli. Rompe la tradizione di Forte dei Marmi e va su un’isola indiana di cui neppure ricorda il nome, per un primo scampolo di vacanza.

C’è da dire che a luglio, una sera, quando il campanello suona nell’esatto momento di una bestemmia rivolta a FIFA 2011, Alberto scopre che non è servito a niente provare a seminare Giulio, che guarda verso lo spioncino come se già sapesse che Alberto non riesce a staccare il suo occhio da lì.

“Guarda che posso restare qui anche tutta la notte,” è la voce, soffocata, che brontola dall’altra parte della porta. “Ti calerai dalla finestra con una fune di lenzuola? Andiamo, devo parlarti.”

Alberto apre la porta di un paio di centimetri. “È finita, Giuli. Non voglio più farlo.”

“Vado al Padova.”

“Buon per te.” Giulio si adombra di colpo, e Alberto si morde la lingua. “Scusa. Non intendevo dire che è quello che ti meriti.”

“Ma è quello che hai pensato.”

“Non ho pensato un bel niente.”

Giulio sospira. “Non mi fai entrare?”

“No. So come andrebbe a finire. E non voglio.”

“Perché?”

“Perché continuerei a pensare a… a quello che è successo a Tolone.”

“E che cosa è successo?” Giulio ha l’irritante capacità di farlo riflettere su cose su cui nemmeno vuole soffermarsi. “Non ti ho tradito con loro, Albe. Mai. Non credere, non sono meno confuso di te, vorrei capire che cosa siamo, che cosa sono. Vorrei essere sicuro come lo sono Mario e Dade. Non lo sono. Però so che se mi cacci oggi, starei male.”

“Io non voglio essere come Mario e Davide.”

Alberto chiude la porta. Dallo spioncino, lo vede chinare la testa, portarsi un pugno agli occhi, e poi andare via.

Meno di un mese dopo, Alberto finisce con l’accettare un contratto col Chievo, perché gli viene detto per la terza volta che spazio per lui, al Milan, non ce n’è. Padova è a un’oretta di guida, poco più. Soffre nel non poter andare da Giulio, ma rabbia e paura hanno la meglio, Giulio rispetta la sua volontà di non vederlo o sentirlo, e il lavoro assorbe quasi ogni altro pensiero.

Finché riceve un messaggio, qualche giorno dopo Natale, e Alberto è corrucciato al solo leggerlo.

È Davide.

 

*

 

Quando si vedono a una strada di distanza da Piazza dei Signori, Alberto nota subito che Davide sfugge al suo sguardo. Cristo, Davide ha tutti i motivi per essere imbarazzato in presenza di Alberto: non è sicuro che potrà mai dimenticare la violenza con cui Mario lo scopava, né che lui lo assecondava. Però poi Davide alza gli occhi, e Alberto comprende all’istante che non è imbarazzato, bensì spaventato.

“Abbiamo ancora meno interesse di te all’idea che si sappia,” esordisce, e Alberto è ancora più sorpreso di prima – anche un po’ offeso, cosa crede, che abbia pensato di dirlo a tutti? “Possiamo parlare?”

“Se parli per te stesso, sì.” Alberto deglutisce. “Loro lo sanno?”

“Mario sì, ma non c’entra. Lui dice che non cambierai mai idea, qualunque sia questa idea che ti sei fatto. E…” esita, “no, Giulio non lo sa. Non ci siamo più visti, da allora. E adesso che sono via anch’io dall’Italia, è ancora più difficile passare un pomeriggio insieme. Senti, possiamo prendere un caffè da qualche parte?”

Alberto ci riflette su. Davide non è solo spaventato, è terrorizzato. Teme che Alberto lo respinga o, peggio, lo insulti; teme che _si sappia_ , e Davide sembra avere le idee molto più chiare delle sue. Soprattutto, teme che non sia possibile ricucire insieme ciò che è stato strappato.

Quello che Alberto non capisce è perché spetti a Davide provare a ricucire; in ogni caso, lo porta nel caffè di Verona più discreto che conosca.

 

*

 

“Ci ho messo quasi due anni, a capire.”

“Che…?” mormora Alberto, senza osare finire la frase (e se li sentisse qualcuno? Cristo, che situazione, non potevano parlare a casa sua?), gli occhi fissi sulla tazza di cioccolata calda, già vuota per metà.

“Capire perché Mario fosse in grado di sconvolgermi l’esistenza solo esistendo.”

“Quello lo faceva anche con me. Puoi sempre spiegarmelo.”

“Sai cosa intendo.” Davide sospira, torcendosi le mani. “Qualche anno fa, non ti dirò quanti, ci beccarono. Da allora non siamo mai stati meno che ultraprudenti, sia chiaro, ma a quei tempi… eravamo stupidi. Dei bambini stupidi e troppo cresciuti che si sentono invincibili.” Alberto sente lo sguardo di Davide su di sé, ma è troppo sconvolto per farci caso. “Eravamo alle docce, eravamo rimasti solo noi…”

“Shhh,” lo interrompe Alberto, allarmato. “Ti pare di raccontare queste cose qui?”

“Vedi qualcuno che ci sta ascoltando?” Alberto si guarda intorno ed è seccato di dovergli dare ragione. “So cosa posso dire e cosa no. È una cosa che perfezioni, dopo un po’ di tempo,” commenta, non senza amarezza. “In ogni caso, questa persona non disse niente. Si limitò a renderci la vita molto difficile. Litigò con Mario, vennero alle mani. Con me fu più tenero, fece in modo di farmi finire fuori squadra… chissà perché, pensano tutti che io sia qualcosa da _proteggere_.”

“Evidentemente ispiri quel tipo di sentimento,” ridacchia Alberto, prima di constatare con una stilettata al costato che… che.

“Può darsi. Credeva che separandoci fosse più facile controllarci, e io credevo che lo facesse perché impegnato in una qualche crociata contro… quelli che contrastavano le sue idee. Mario fu costretto ad andarsene… non fu il motivo principale, ma un motivo. Se ne andò anche lui, ma io a Milano non ci stavo più bene. Sono stato inquieto a lungo, prima di capire che ero inquieto perché Mario era andato via. E quando l’ho capito, ho scoperto che non era più come prima tra noi. Abbiamo sbagliato molto, mentre eravamo lontani. Mario sta per avere una figlia, anche se lui fa l’idiota e dice che non è sua, come se Raffaella fosse più puttana di lui. E io… be’.” Si guarda intorno un paio di volte, a disagio, e Alberto intuisce che sia qualcosa di leggermente più esplosivo di una futura progenie. “Con la persona che mi ha distrutto tutto,” mormora, annuendo appena e ridendo di una risata vagamente isterica. “Si può essere più stupidi di Mario, dopotutto.”

“Non capisco, Davide. Perché mi stai dicendo tutte queste cose? Senza offesa, ma non può fregarmene di meno di cosa hai o non hai fatto tu, o ha fatto Mario.”

“Perché tu non sei Mario, sei l’amico intelligente. E se fai un errore dei suoi, significa che Mario è contagioso e che va internato al più presto, per il bene dell’umanità.” Davide sospira davanti all’espressione di pietra di Alberto. “Mi dispiace. Ma Giulio non ha fatto niente di male. Nessuno di noi ha fatto niente di male. Ti vuole bene.”

“Non come a un amico.”

“No. Molto, molto di più. Non è bellissimo?”

“È da pazzi. Cristo. Io non sono—“

“No, non lo sei. Ma se continui a ripeterti questa frase, _come ho fatto io_ , non vai da nessuna parte. Non è la cosa importante. È Giulio che è importante. E sei tu a essere importante per lui.”

Alberto non dice niente. Torna a rivolgere la sua attenzione alla tazza di cioccolata. Gli sembra mezza piena.

“Parlagli. _Fidati_ ,” insiste, quando non ottiene risposta, “poi si sistema tutto da sé.”

Sospira. “Ci proverò.”

 

*

 

Qualche giorno più tardi, Davide si trova ad archiviare un SMS di Alberto: un semplice “Grazie” che lo fa ben sperare; Davide si augura che l’abbia scritto accoccolato tra le braccia di Giulio – è pur sempre un’immagine esteticamente piacevole.

“Ti scrivi con qualcuno?”

“Forse,” risponde, il viso rivolto verso Mario – Mario nudo e immerso in un’ammucchiata di lenzuola bianche, il sogno di ogni fotografo probabilmente – atteggiato alla più assoluta indifferenza; sa benissimo che, pur di estorcergli la verità, Mario è capace di fargli o promettergli qualunque cosa, e Mario, a sua volta, sa benissimo che Davide sa, quindi non deve neanche sforzarsi più di tanto, gli basta tirarlo giù sul letto, ridendo, appena si è avvicinato abbastanza da poter essere afferrato per le ginocchia.

Davide non può immaginare che Alberto ha appena messo in pratica la stessa idea con Giulio. Diciamo che ci spera.

 

*

 

Giulio rimane a Padova per il resto della stagione, e Alberto inizia a misurare il passare del tempo in base a quello che passa quando sono lontani.


	4. we stand strong together, we're in this forever

**1x04**  
  
**we stand strong together**  
**we're in this forever**

 

“Non ci credo che te sei schiantato così, socio.”

Giulio ride tantissimo, soffiando e frusciando contro il ricevitore. “Non ci sono abituato. Pensavo andasse fuori come sempre, o addosso al portiere. Non son mica te.”

“Non so se vorrei essere te,” ribatte Alberto, e ridono tutti e due.

“No,” rifiata Giulio, “però vorrei essere con te.”

Alberto rivive di nuovo l’estate passata insieme – un’estate in cui, sorprendentemente, hanno scopato poco e parlato moltissimo, un’estate in cui Giulio ha tirato su Alberto perché avevano messo la pietra tombale sul sogno che aveva sempre voluto vivere, e che due anni e mezzo a Parma, sei mesi a Genova e due a Verona non avevano ancora sopito (Alberto non ci si rassegna ancora, _è mai possibile che sia ogni volta più scarso di chi c’è adesso?_ , e se non è finito in depressione stavolta non ci cadrà mai più); e poi ha rivissuto l’estate prima, in cui avevano scopato molto di più, tranne quel periodo durante il quale Alberto aveva passato una settimana a rassicurare Giulio, che il suo sogno non l’aveva mai iniziato ma che, dopo una vita di operaio, stava per mettere un piede nel calcio che conta. Non si vedono da due mesi, non è la loro astinenza più lunga, eppure pesa a entrambi come non mai.

Alberto lo saluta qualche minuto dopo, mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore.

Si brucia uno dei pochissimi giorni di permesso che ha messo da parte per il lunedì successivo, e parte per la Germania subito dopo la partita; Giulio se lo trova davanti casa, giubbotto di pelle, capelli a nascondergli il viso e maglioncino, il suo maglioncino, quello che ha dimenticato a casa di Alberto chissà quando, forse un anno fa. “Ah, già,” sorride Alberto, pizzicando il cotone pesante, “sono venuto a riportartelo.” Giulio gli infila la lingua in bocca per qualche istante, prima di trascinarselo in ascensore, e da lì sul pianerottolo e in casa, e sul divano; e la gioia di aver segnato, il talismano che l’ha protetto dal cattivo umore e da qualsiasi sfiga per tutta la settimana, all’improvviso è solo un bel ricordo da accarezzare.

 

*

 

Alberto si sveglia con la testa sprofondata in una quantità di cuscini troppo morbidi per non essere quelli razziati all’IKEA, e con quella di Giulio in una posizione razionalmente comoda per poter avere accesso con la lingua allo spazio tra le sue natiche: la barba lo graffia dolcemente in quel punto così sensibile, creando un contrasto con l’umida morbidezza della lingua che gli fa perdere la testa. Potrebbe essere un’altra cosa da inserire nella lista di quelle che gli danno dipendenza. Ne conta già troppe.

La pressione della lingua si allontana, quella più pressante – e inizialmente fastidiosa – generata dalla punta dell’indice di Giulio prende il suo posto. Alberto trascina uno dei cuscini dalla testa al ventre, concentrandosi sulle sensazioni nuove e vecchie. Arrivare lentamente all’orgasmo solo perché Giulio lo vuole, gli stringe il sesso con una mano, e insieme preme contro la sua prostata con le dita dell’altra. Mmmm. Sì, _dipendenza_.

“Stai diventando vizioso.” Giulio gli si arrampica addosso, dimostrando ancora una volta la sua sorprendente e spiacevole capacità di leggergli nella mente. Alberto trattiene il fiato, sentendolo entrare dentro di lui con una lentezza quasi spiacevole. Quasi. “Però almeno so cosa regalarti per Natale.”

“So già cosa mi regali a Natale. Ho sbirciato nel tuo armadio, stanotte, cercavo un asciugamano.” Riesce ad assestargli una manata sulla natica. “No, non ce l’ho, quindi ne sarò molto felice. E sì, saprò resistere altri quindici giorni.”

“Cosa ti fa pensare che la serie completa del Trono di Spade sia per te?”

“Il fatto che tu abbia criticato le mancanze della mia libreria la settimana scorsa?”

“Sul serio? Non me lo ricordo,” dice Giulio, con tutta l’innocenza che è capace di simulare. “È stato prima o dopo che mi scopassi come l’animale che sei?”

“Ti è piaciuto.”

“Ovvio.” Giulio sbuffa al suo orecchio, stringendolo a sé mentre arriva al culmine. “Quanto possiamo andare avanti così?” ansima, quando è abbastanza in sé da poter formulare pensieri coerenti.

Alberto sorride, sapendo che non può essere visto, non stavolta, schiacciato com’è contro i cuscini. Riprende fiato, dopo essersi goduto ogni istante e ogni spasmo del proprio orgasmo. “Avevi detto che non volevi parlarne, tanto tempo fa. Anzi, che non dovevamo parlarne.”

“Dev’essere stato quando ti feci un pompino per la prima volta. Cos’era, il ritiro della Nazionale, mi pare.”

“L’under, già.”

“Mmmmm.” Giulio gli graffia la spalla, lasciandogli un segno bianco di righe parallele che svanisce quasi subito. “Mi sa che non ti fanno poi troppi pompini, ti è rimasto proprio impresso.”

“Stai svicolando.”

“Per niente,” sbotta. “Vuoi parlarne? Ecco cosa ne penso io. Non mi interessa l’etichetta, non voglio sapere se sono gay, bisessuale, Palosessuale, o una papera. Si facciano tutte le domande che vogliono se mi paparazzano più di tre volte fuori da casa tua, perché non sta scritto neanche sulla scatola di FIFA che dobbiamo dichiararlo al mondo. Non voglio che tu mi sia fedele, non voglio esserti fedele. Scopati chi vuoi, fidanzati, sposati, se ti va. Quando ti sarai stancato di me, mettimi alla porta. Per quanto riguarda me, io non ho intenzione di andarmene da te fino a quando non avrò bisogno del Cialis per farmelo venire duro. E spero di essermi ammazzato prima, comunque.”

Alberto resta interdetto solo un momento. “È la più bella dichiarazione d’amore che mi abbiano mai fatto.”

“Non te ne fanno abbastanza neanche di quelle, allora, come i pompini.”

“Puoi rimediare.”

“Contaci.”

Alberto si divincola dalla sua stretta solo per agguantare i due joypad ai piedi del letto e lanciarne uno in grembo a Giulio. “Ti amo anch’io, comunque.”

“Bene.”

“E avevi ragione.”

“Su cosa?”

“Che non dovevamo parlarne. Lo sapevamo già.”

Giulio ride, scegliendosi l’Atletico Madrid per la modalità “Partita Veloce”. “Io ho sempre ragione.”

 

*

 

Per il primo compleanno di Davide dopo il suo ritorno a Milano, Alberto gli regala una benda di velluto nera. Sa che Davide ha una vita stabile, sicura, sa che adesso ha una figlia deliziosa, e sa che lui e Mario stanno vivendo la quarantesima delle loro crisi. Ci sono legami che si formano per caso, senza che sia necessario parlarne per forza.

“Questo è per te.”

Davide – che già non si aspettava di ritrovarsi Alberto sulla soglia di casa con un regalo in mano, è perplesso quando svolge il pacchetto.

“Dopodomani è anche il mio compleanno,” spiega Alberto, un sorriso _à la Giulio_ sul volto, attendista e sornione, mentre gli porge un biglietto da visita. “Io e Giuli siamo sul lago. Trovi l’indirizzo qui.”

“Non so se sono dell’umore per—“

“Lo immagino. Se pensi di non essere dell’umore, porta tua figlia. E se pensi di poterlo essere, porta la benda.”

Lo abbraccia, prima di andarsene. Davide riesce a percepire il cambiamento anche da quel gesto. E decide che non è il caso di presentare a Sienna _altri due_ zii.

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo della storia e degli episodi viene da _This One’s For You_ , di David Guetta feat. ~~Zarra~~ Zara Larsson. Quando si dice essere onnivori di musica.


End file.
